Vehicles and other powered systems may include auxiliary clutches for selectively driving auxiliary loads. “Auxiliary clutch” refers to a clutch other than one for selectively engaging an engine or other prime mover of a powered system with a driven load to move the powered system (in the case of the powered system being a vehicle) or generate electricity (in the case of the powered system being a generator). For example, some vehicles (e.g., tractor trailers, haulage trucks and other mining vehicles, rail vehicles, automobiles, and so on) use a radiator fan located in the front of the engine as a heat exchange mechanism. The radiator fan is coupled to the engine mechanically and is driven at a fixed speed ratio, typically using a belt or drive shaft. The radiator fan cools the radiator, which transfers engine heat to the external environment. Because a percentage of fuel is burned to power the radiator fan, a clutch (e.g., variable hydraulic clutch) is used in some powered systems to allow the fan to be run at less than full output when full cooling is not required. However, clutch systems may be configured so that if the clutch fails, the fan is driven at full output only, that is, the fan is either off or driven at full output. This results in a lower fuel efficiency level than would be case had the clutch not failed, until the failed clutch is identified, which may not occur until vehicle overhaul.